Flames That Light The Sky
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: From an unknown orphan to the heir of an infamous extinct clan. How will Naruto survive as he inherits the power left for him by his Family? Simple, why live when death can be your greatest weapon? Naruto/Harem! Possibly.


**A/N: Sup Guys, Namikaze Reiko16 here. Now you maybe thinking 'What! He's writing another story, while leaving his others in the dust?'. First let's make it clear that I'm not abandoning my stories, the thing is I feel as if I fucked up with each story because each chapter was basically pulled out of my ass without any thought towards making a coherent storyline. For example, KN:SOAW came to me when I imagined Naruto with Saiyan powers fighting a villain( I'll never tell :P) with him using a sword. The whole story was basically conceived off that one fight, the fact that that fight could be like 30 to 40 chapters into the story means I'm basically writing down anything I find interesting and just throwing it in for shits and giggles and not once thinking of the consequences. This also what leads me to not updating as I basically have no idea where I'm heading my all ready severe procrastination decides to put it off. This story is more of an experiment to see if I plan ahead and make a map out of each chapter before I type it would that help me both the quality of my stories and my update speeds. That's it for my rant for now if you have any ideas Review/Pm me, also on that note I feel like an ass for basically ignoring questions reviewers asked in the past so starting next chapter, I will answer questions to the best of my ability without giving the plot away. One ore thing if you are interested in being my Beta Reader as I am looking for one feel free to PM me. That's all ENJOY the read!**

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, and anything else I so happened to use in this story! I dare Kishimoto, Amano, or anyone else to try and stop me! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Flames That Light The Sky**

**Chapter 1: To Be Reborn! The Start Of A Legend!**

_(Dream Sequence/Flashback-7 years ago)_

_A Meadow in Konoha's Forest_

Two small children,a boy and girl no more than five, are seen chasing after one another around a clearing.

The boy had hair the color of the sun that frame his face in numerous rows of bangs while the top was left unkempt trailing down to his lower neck in messy spikes. His eyes were deepest shade of cerulean, two shining pools that seemed to be a reflection of the sky itself in its clarity.

On his slightly chubby face, due to his young age, were six horizontal lines on each cheek respectively that strangely resembled the whiskers on a cat or maybe even a fox. He was clad in a normal white T-shirt with the design of an orange-colored swirl in the middle and light beige shorts that stop just below his knees. His feet were bare to the world, his shoes, rather sandals, being tucked away by a tree near the clearing they're playing in. Don't ask the boy why he just like the feel of the cold damp forest grass lightly brushing against the bottom of his feet as he ran, it made him feel as if he was closer to nature.

The girl on the other hand could be said to be his exact opposite when it comes to appearances, long tresses of black hair trailed down to the mid of her back with long flowing bangs framing her face. Her eyes were the shade of gold, quite the unusual trait when thinking of her family in general.

She was clad in a midnight blue summer dress that stop right above her knees with straps hanging loosely from her shoulders, her feet was bare also tucked right next to the blonde's. Her being barefooted though had less to do with nature and more to the blonde she was currently playing with.

"Heh! I'm going to catch you Na-chan!"

At first glance it is easily discernible that the boy is playing the position of '_It_' as he is the one doing the chasing and she doing the running, ah to be young and carefree.

The now introduced 'Na-chan' turned around to the blonde chasing her and stuck her tongue out him in a playful manner, " Meeh! You can't catch me Ruto-kun!"

While the girl was able to stave the boy off repeatedly it was clear to see that which each attempt to catch her the boy was getting closer and closer.

The girl finally becoming aware of her impending situation tried to make a break for it only for it to be too late as black the boy dived tackle her to the ground, surprising not hurting her, "Gotcha!"

The blonde landed on top of the girl, straddling her waist his face only inches away from her which for unknown reasons elicited a slight blush on her face.

The blonde noticing his position quickly hopped off the startle girl before plopping himself right beside her, doing a fist pump in the air, " Dattebayo! That's what I'm talkin' bout!"

Shifting his gazed towards the blonde leaned back causing his hands to be used to prop himself up as he gave the his signature grin, "Hehe! Better luck next time, Na-chan!"

Both children let out chorus of giggles while deciding to lie flat on their back, fully enjoying the light summer's breeze.

'The girl fidget slightly in her position, taking nervous glances towards the boy occasionally before turning her head away, a light hue showing on her face, it also looked as she was trying to ask him a question, "Ano? Ruto-kun?"

The boy turned his head towards her, "Yes?"

the girl out of nervousness began to absentmindedly poke her to index fingers together, " You remember the promise you made me yesterday? Do you really mean it? Will you really marry me when we get older?"

The boy eyes slightly glazed over as he remembered the event she was talking about, her mother or as he lovingly called her '_Obaa-chan_' had taken them to the restaurant of the Gods, _**Ichiraku Ramen**_. After devouring ten bowls of the holy substance he thanked her, exaggeratedly really going as far as to mock bow at her and repeatedly spared 'I am not worthy'. The older women just chuckled as said that was the least should could do for her future son-in-law. '_Na-chan_' though young was very intelligent understood what her mother was implying, face became beat red, she stuttered out to her Kaa-chan that her and '_Ruto-kun_' weren't going to get married thy were just friends, who denial could affect one so young? The blonde remembering once of talking about marriage with his '_Jii-san_', not really understanding the explanation he was given his brain has mistakenly interpreted marriage as staying with your best friend who so happened to be a girl for the rest of their life, now we all know what marriage really is, so screw you he's only five! So the blonde boy being himself declared to the girl that when they grew up that they will get married and be together forever, again he's only five. The mother instantly at the boys cute proposal and the girl only blushed while turning her face as if she were trying to hide it. After that the subject was really never brought up and the boy honestly forgot about it, F-I-V-E.

The boy nodded his head in affirmation, "Sure I do! Will be together forever Na-chan!"

The girl reached out and took the boy's right hand into her left, slightly squeezing it, "Promise?"

The boy squeezed back in response, "A promise of a lifetime! Dattebayo!"

_(Present-Konoha Residential Area)_

_Naruto's Apartment_

***BEEP* **

***BEEP***

***BEEP* **

***BEEP***

***BEEP* **

***BEEP***

***BAM***

Naruto's fist swung down on top of the old alarm clock in mild irritation. Letting out a yawn, Naruto sat himself up and proceeded to stretch out his tired limbs.

Naruto lazily shook his head trying to get rid of the haze over his mind, flexing his fingers a bit, Naruto pondered the strange dream that happened as he slept, it being a dream that's been repeating itself with more frequency lately, "_What is it trying to tell me? Just who is that girl? What was the promise we made to each other?_"

Try as he might Naruto could only remember bits and pieces of his dream before even that began to fade away due to the clearing of his mind, "_That girl that keeps appearing... Something about her reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger to it._"

Racking his brain of any clues at who she could possibly be or even what they promised, finding none Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, deciding to put the issue on the back-burner for now as their were more important things to be focusing on, " I've been waiting for this day all year! The day of the Gennin Exams! The day that Uzumaki Naruto becomes a Shinobi!" the blonde boy bellowed out with a small whoop of joy.

After five minutes of literally bouncing off the walls, an aspect that anger his neighbors no doubt, the blonde headed towards the bathroom to complete his morning rituals.

The sound of water and singing in his heard floating in the air of the small bathroom as the blonde bathed himself, anyone who knew Naruto would be clearly surprised at how good the blonde could actually sing, in fact if they did he would probably have to beat the fan-girls off with a bat, not that he didn't have any already of course he just didn't know because no girls ever attempted to talk to him more than they have to and it had nothing to do with what their parents told them about the blonde though.

It had everything to do with the ungodly amount of killing intent focus on them daring them to approach the boy for anything above a platonic relationship in general, some girls would even swear to the temperature dropping a couple degrees. With a common enemy the fangirls banded together to try to find this '_terrible entity_' that kept them from their '_true love_' but their efforts have proved fruitless so far. One girl, whose name I can't remember, suggested that it was the Princess of the Academy who was causing the great disturbance as she caught her gazing lovingly at Naruto one day and glaring at any girl trying to approach him causing them to freeze. The other girls quickly rejected that line of thinking, no way the Ice Princess was interested in someone besides herself. It was just impossible! Heh, these girls don't know who they're dealing with if they believe that!

"_When you walk away~_"

"_You don't hear me say~_"

"_Pleeeaaasssseee~_"

"_Oh baaayyybbeee, don't go~_"

"_Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight_~"

"_It's hard to let it go_~"

I love Kingdom Hearts and so does Naruto apparently...

_(10 minutes later)_

_Naruto's Apartment _

Naruto walked out the bathroom with water dripping of his body and a towel wrapped around his waist, "Ahh, nothing like a hot shower in the morning to wake you up."

Shaking his head for any loose droplets of water, Naruto donned a cheery grin as he made his way to his closets to pull out his clothes, they consisted of an orange and white hoodie with a picture of a black skull and crossbones on its front pockets, ANBU black pants that went down to his ankles, a black T-shirt, and black sneakers, he didn't like sandals so much.( **A/N:He's wearing the hoodie that Tsuna wears at the beginning of the future arc I think, there will be a picture on my page.**)

Quickly getting dressed Naruto heads out the door and made his way to the Academy like a true ninja in the making roof hopping.

As he traveled to the school there was only one though on his mind, "_I've trained to hard to fail! I will passed!_"

_Konoha Shinobi Academy- Classroom 3-A _

_Setsuna_

A certain black-haired girl clicked her teeth as she checked the time, "_8:45? Where is that baka? He better not fail, I don't care if he is the Dobe._" Setsuna pondered to herself, she busted her ass too hard for all her hardwork to fail her now, and what hardwork you may ask? Being Rookie of the Year of course it was no small feat to achieve despite what many people believed. People thought just because she was an Uchiha, she was naturally gifted which was true in some aspects, even with that she still had to physically train and study her ass off to stay at the top and she did for one reason.

TEAM PLACEMENT.

It was common knowledge at who the Dobe of the class was, so that left only one sure fireway to assure that she and Naruto ended up on the same team and that was to be the Rookie of the Year.

Why would she go so far for Naruto? Well that's a stupid should be obvious really. All that was left for her plan to succeed was for both of them to pass and what made all this perfect was the second best student Haruno Sakura showed no interest in the blonde, one could even say she heavily disliked the boy, Setsuna didn't care really.

Images of her and Naruto on a team, them being promoted to Chunnin, then Jounin, Naruto becoming Hokage, Their Wedding flashed through the young girls mind at rapid pace reducing her to a blushing mess.

Not wanting anyone to see her in a moment of 'weakness' the Uchiha Princess rested her head on her desk in an effort to concealed her inflamed cheeks, "_If only he'd remember our promise quicker._"

_Naruto_

Naruto slid open the his classroom door and made his way towards his seat, collapsing in it the boy rested his face on the palm of his hands as he began to get lost in his thoughts, "_Kawarimi and Henge I got down pact it's just the Bushin that's the problem..._" No matter what he did his Clones always ended up as sick looking failures. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong and no one would help probably because he was the Dobe he bemused to himself, what he didn't was that was only accurate with males the female side however...

"Maybe I'm not putting enough Chakra into it? Yeah! That's got to be it!" Naruto thought as he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. And this is the boy entrusted with the fate of the world on his shoulders, heh I'm lucky to be from another world.

Since Iruka seemed to be running late Naruto bored found a way of entertaining himself.

By closing his eyes and catching some Zzz.

_Konoha Shinobi Academy- Classroom 3-A_

_One Or So Hours Later_

"Uz...ma...ki... ru.."

"_Wha?_" Naruto thought grogily to himself as he slipped one eye open.

"Uzu..ki...Naru..."

"_Are they talkin' to me?_"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! TO THE TESTING ROOM NOW OR YOU FAIL!"

Quick as a flash, Naruto was on his feet and was a blur as he made his way to the testing room all the while shouting, "Don't fail me Iruka-sensei!"

Which had all but the girls laughing at him.

_Konoha Shinobi Academy- Genin Examination Room_

_Mizuki_

Mizuki bit back a sneer everything was going according to plan, the Demon was about to come in to take his exam which Mizuki knew there was no possible way for him to pass, after all he was the one to pick the Jutsu that was being tested, "_Soon the demon will be dead and the village will hail as the hero who slayed it!_"

_Naruto_

Making his way into the room, Naruto stopped himself a few feet way from the desk Iruka and Mizuki were currently using, at first notice it seemed to be occupied by a bunch of papers with different students names printed on it, no doubt there evaluation forms.

Clearing his throat, Iruka looked Naruto right in the eye, "Ok, let's get this under way this years test will be the creation of three perfect Bushins of yourself! Proceed when you are ready, that is all!"

At hearing at what the test was Naruto began sweating bullets and cursing inwardly, "_Kuso! Bushins! Out of every possible Jutsu it had to be Bushins! What am I going to do?_"

Well he could always test that theory he just came up with, but it was extremely risky, well he had no other option, he had to do it, "_Here it goes!_"

Naruto placed his both hands index and middle fingers in a cross position and began to focus a huge amount of chakra in an effort to finally succeed at the Jutsu, a thick light blue outline of Chakra began to appear around Naruto as a look of utmost concentration appeared on his face, "Focus! Pull out more! Reach even deeper!"

Spiderweb cracks began to appear in the wooden flooring around Naruto as his chakra became so thick it was visible to even a civilian if they were to witness it that is and it only seemed to increase. It ferocity was truly shown by the gale force winds it created, scattering the papers off the shocked teacher desks.

_Iruka_

"_I knew he was Chakra juggernaut, but this... This is unreal!_" Never before had Iruka felt so much Chakra coming off one person, a child no less! It was inconceivable even with Kyuubi!

Iruka shielded his face from being buffeted by the strong gales as he continue his inner monologue, "_The most astonishing part is it growing stronger and he doesn't even seem winded! With that much Chakra its no wonder he can't do the Bushin! It would be like trying to aim a fire-hose in a water bottle!_" Iruka, though astonished and surprised knew one thing, it would be a complete to let such an aspiring Shinobi fail just because he couldn't create normal Bushin not when their were so many other varieties of it. He would speak to the Hokage later about making Naruto an exception due to his insane Chakra levels just like he did for that boy last year with no chakra.

_Naruto_

Halting the drawing of his Chakra, Naruto momentarily thought to himself, "There that should be more than enough!"

With that finish, the blonde let out a yell, "_**Bushin no Jutsu**_!"

a 'POOF' is heard as a giant cloud of smoke spreads around the room concealing the affect of Naruto's overcharged Jutsu from the three occupants site.

When the smoke cleared, there were two gasps of surprise and one 'YATTA' because standing in front of them were at least thirty copies of the blonde.

Mizuki gritted his teeth, "_Damnit! How did that Demon do the Bushin no Jutsu?_"

All the Narutos began to dance, sing, and high-five each other.

"Whose the Grea-Test~" The Original Naruto sunged.

"NA-RU-TO!~" The Clones replied in perfect sync.

"Whose the Grea-Test~"

"NA-RU-TO!~"

"I can't hear you!~"

"NA-RU_TOOO!~"

"LET'S LET EVERYBODY KNOW! WHO IS IT!~"

"NARUTO! DATTEBAYO!~"

Iruka sweatdropped, one of him yelling was enough but now thirty of him...

Wait?!

Bushins can't talk! Yet Naruto's are... That means...

"Kage Bushins!" Iruka shouted standing from his seat.

"What'cha say Iruka-sensei!" Thirty-One chorus in perfect harmony, more like harmful in Iruka's opinion.

The scarred-nosed teacher left eye twitched, "Dismiss your clones Naruto!"

Naruto dismissed his clones and turned his dismissively to the side, "Sheesh, Iruka-sensei you didn't have to yell, ya know? And what are Kage Bushins?"

Deciding to ignore the first part of Naruto's speech, Iruka answered the blonde's question, "Kage Bushins are, unlike normal Bushins, actual solid clones in the aspect they can interact with the physical word." Iruka stared at Naruto to see if he understood what he was saying only to get back a blank stare.

"What?"

Iruka sighed to himself, of course this Naruto we're talking about, "They can touch stuff."

Naruto eyes lit up like miniature stars, "Sugoi, that's cool! Does that mean I pass!" Naruto questioned, deciding to ask the question he had on his mind no matter how cool his new Jutsu was, he dance around about it AFTER he becomes a Shinobi.

Iruka stared at the blonde in front of him, who had an almost desperate look' to his face, before giving him a bright smile, "Congratulations Naruto! You graduate! I knew you had it in you!"

A river of tears began to run down the blonde as let out smile, a true smile, one that was rarely, walking towards the desk, while making sure not to step on any loose paper, hey Kiba's paper? Whoops my foot slipped. He grabbed the navy blue fabric with a face plate, admiration clearly on his face, he was truly happy, something he could count only a few times ever being and why wouldn't he be? He just literally took the first step towards his dream of taking the Old Man's hat.

Tying it around his neck in a loose knot and wiping the tears out his eyes, Naruto gave his favorite teacher of all times a mock-salute, "Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure, Future Hokage, reporting for duty!"

Iruka's smile grew warmer at the blonde shinobi's declaration, "I'll be waiting for that day Naruto..."

"How 'bout we celebrate your graduation at Ichiraku's what do ya say?"

The blonde beamed and ran towards the scarred-nosed teacher, giving hin a crushing hug, Iruka swear he heard his bones snap, "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka just patted him on the back and chuckled, "Yeah yeah, now get out of here so me and Mizuki can finish Examination unless.." an evil grin spread across the Iruka's face "_**You want to clean up the mess **__**you made.**_"

Naruto had already dashed as if his life depended on it out the door the second he heard the word 'clean'.

No one notice the look of pure hatred Mizuki held in his eyes as he trace the blonde's form as he left, "_This is far from over Demon Brat..._"

_Konoha Shinobi Academy- Classroom 3-A_

Naruto strolled back into his classroom with a shit-eating grin on his face, mostly to do with him passing and partly to do with eating Ramen later on, "_It's a great day to be Uzumaki Naruto._"

As he sat down down in his seat, he felt unnerved to find all of his classmates eyes on him, he caught looks of astonishment, disbelief, and a few even gazed at him in fear, but those were just the guys so who gives a fuck. The girls on the other hand were looking at him in ways that made him slightly feel uncomfortable as if they were dogs and he was a piece of meat.

Naruto glance around the whole room before asking the question that's been bugging him, "What?"

Kiba just snorted, "What do you mean 'What' as if you don't know..."

Naruto sent the Inuzuka a blank stare, " I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Chouji, after finishing a handful of chips added his own two cents to the conversation, "He's talking about what happened during your test." Finishing his statement the overweight boy went back to his snack.

Naruto gave a confused stare, "What about it? I did the Bushin... Wait no I didn't I did this other Jutsu accidentally called 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu'!"

It was Kiba's turned to give a blank stare, "What the hell is a Kage Bushin?"

"It's this super awesome Jutsu that let's you summon clones that can actually touch stuff!"

Standing up Naruto crossed his fingers and prepped his chakra, "Here let me show you!" He didn't know if he could get it working again, but it was worth a shot right?

A blue outline once again envelopes his form made of pure chakra as the blonde concentrated to get his new technique to work.

Everyone in the class stared in sheer fascination at the suppose 'Dobe' of the class, they were taught that Chakra was invisible to the naked eye, but here was Naruto proving what they've been taught about Chakra to be wrong. Just what else could wrong? Did the Yondaime really defeat the Kyuubi?

A cry of of "Kage Bushin no Jutsu' is heard along with a loud 'POOF' bringing a giant plume of smoke to block everyone's vision unintentionally.

When the smokescreen cleared the entire class was shocked to find the room filled with 40+ more Naruto's than before and were even more shocked when the clones began running around touching stuff at random or touching people.

The girls basically had hearts in their eyes as they looked at the Narutos, Oh the possibilities were endless!

Sakura just displayed mild shock on her face, but inside she was reeling, "_To think Naruto-kun was this powerful._" She unconsciously included the 'kun' to his name a fact that she would heavily deny,with a blush I might add, if questioned.

Hinata gave a small whimper at the power Naruto displayed, "_If only I could be that strong..._"

Setsuna let a slight smile grow on her face as she felt and saw the blonde's power, she always knew was strong, but this... "_Looks like I have to train more if I want to keep up with you...Ruto-kun._"

Shikamaru yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's with the racket?" Seeing the clones of Naruto, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but lazily brushed it off and laid his head down to count more sleep, but not without mumbling a "Mendokuse."

Naruto's fun was ended by Iruka and Mizuki walking back into the room, with a large stack of papers in each head, seeing the clones, Iruka sighed, "Naruto stop showing off!"

The blonde just grinned sheepishly before dismissing his clones, "You know me Iruka-sensei."

"_Unfortunately._"

Turning his attention to the class, Iruka announced, "Class dismissed, those who received their Headbands show up tomorrow at 0800 hours sharp! To those who didn't better luck next year!"

With that before anyone could ask anymore questions to the blonde, he slipped out the room and dashed to his favorite spot, the Hokage Monument, more specifically the Yondaime's Head.

_(5 hours later)_

_Konoha Hokage Monument- Yondaime's Head_

Naruto groggily opens his eyes, "Huh? Where am I? I remember going to the Hokage Monument." Looking down, Naruto saw that he was still on the Yondaime's head, now any normal person would be scared shitless at realizing that they could have slipped and died at any moment time, but since Naruto is nowhere near normal didn't even faze him. What's worse he fell asleep up there, how anyone could be relaxed enough to fall a sleep on a tiny ledge Kami knows how high we'll never know.

Looking up at the sky. Naruto saw only darkness causing panic to run through his vend, "Kuso! I'm late for meeting Iruka-semsei at Ichiraku's!" With knowing Naruto's insatiable appetite towards their were few people willimg to actually pay for the blonde and here he is missing a once in a blue moon chance to pig out without having to worry about the bill.

"I hope Iruka-sensei still waiting!" Naruto was just about to gdashed down the pathway leading back towards the village before a piercing scream made its way to his ears.

"Argh!"

Naruto was suddenly put on alert as recognition came to him, "That sounded like... Iruka-sensei! Something's wrong I got to help!" Naruto turned on his heels and leaped into the trees directly behind the monument and began treehopping at a breakneck pace in an effort to reach Iruka in time before anything worse could happen, "Whoever or whatever hurted my sensei don't know who they're fuckin' with!"

_Konoha Forest Behind Hokage Monument- Unknown Clearing_

_Iruka_

Iruka stared at his once colleague in anger and confusion, "Why Mizuki? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?!" In all these years of knowing the silver-haired man not once did he ever show signs of betraying Konoha, in fact, he was one of the mos loyal Shinobi Iruka knew, but standing front of him with a deep gash embedded in him by the same man he thought was loyal was the best eye opener to the reality of the situation, the evil grin and the crazy gleam in the traitors eyes only seemed to further that thought.

Cue evil chuckle, "Why? For power if course! With the Forbidden Scroll I'll be the strongest Shinobi in the world and everyone will be worshiping the ground I walk on!"

Iruka gazed at the crazed man in disbelief, "You're insane! Those Jutsus are forbidden for a reason! Most of them probably involve either insane amounts of Chakra or the sacrifice of life! They're not in their because they're too powerful! They're in their because its suicide!" Using any of those Jutsu was just asking for an earlier grave in Iruka's opinion, isn't a Shinobi's life short enough?

"Lies! With this power I'll will be God! And the first thing I'll do in my reign is kill you!" Mizuki grabbed the Fuuma Shuriken off his back, gripped it as a melee weapon and blurred towards the down Iruka in an effort to finish him off.

Iruka closed hiss eyes and waited for the inevitable, "Gomen Naruto I guess we want get to have that Ramen..."

"Sayonara Iruka!" Right before the silver-hair traitor was about to slay Iruka in cold blood, a fist connected with his face, flinging his body across the clearing before making impact with a tree.

"Stay away from Iruka-sensei, you teme!" There Naruto was, in all his glory with his fist still extended with a serious look on his face.

Iruka slowly opened to eyes to see his former blonde student standing right in front of him in a protective stance, the scarred-nose teacher tried to stand to his feet to greet the blonde only to fall back on the ground, his body to weak to fully get up.

Hearing the collapse of his sensei behind him, Naruto quickly turned around, worry clear in his eyes, knelt down to prop his sensei up, "Iruka-sensei, are you alright?"

"Iruka grimace a little as he turned towards the blonde, "I'm okay, nothing rest won't fix."

Naruto was going to continue question his sensei but a voice interrupted his attempt, "Well well well if it isn't the Demon! Isn't this glorious! What better way of establishing myself as sovereign than slaying the monster that plagues us!"

While Naruto's punch damage the traitor, it was it nearly enough ti take him out of commission, "It's always Demon this and Demon that! I'll show you a Demon for dare hurting Iruka-sensei you bastard!" Naruto shouted giving the traitor a glare.

Iruka let out a cough as he place his hands over his wound, "Naruto he's a Chunnin and you just graduated there is no way you're going to keep up!"

Mizuki let out a dark laugh while twirling his Fuuma Shuriken in the air, "Time to die Demon!"

Naruto drop into a basic stance before answering his teacher's worries, "Gomen Iruka-sensei, but you can't fight and it doesn't look like he's calming down anytime soon, I have to try! So...please believe in me? The blonde asked, a desperate plea hidden in his voice.

Iruka, sensing the blonde's anxiety, decided to do his best to relieve it, even if he didn't want to do this, the boy had just graduated, he wasn't ready for something of this caliber, but really who is? With a sigh Iruka resolved himself, "Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure, do you accept the mission to apprehend fugitive Wataro Mizuki for treasonous actions against Konoha?"

The blonde nodded his head, "Hai! Mission Accepted!"

Quickly throwing his hand in a cross position, Naruto called out new Jutsu, "Kage Bushin!"

In a poof of smoke twenty-five identical clones of the blonde in front of the original.

As if instinctively knowing what to do each clone bonerushed towards Mizuki, who had an eerily calm look to his face, just before they were 3 yards away Mizuki dropped the giant weapon from his hands before twitching his finger slightly causing each clone to go up in a hail of smoke by a bright flashing light.

Naruto and Iruka just stared in shock, what just happened? What did Mizuki do? It all became clear when Mizuki began twirl his wrist in a constant circle above his while a soft metalic hum is heard along with it.

Iruka figuring out first warned the blonde, "Naruto! He has ninja wire connected to the Fuuma Shuriken be careful!"

Nodding his head in thanks, Naruto turned his attention back towards Mizuki right as the traitor shot the weapon towards in an arc of light, the giant weapon paved a trench in the ground as it made its way towards the blonde at a blistering speed.

"Kuso!" Naruto made a quick handseal before 'Kawaraming' himself with a nearby log, he cringed slightly as he watched the giant shuriken rip apart the defenseless piece of wood, "Better it than me."

Mizuki quickly pulled back the weapon towards himself before lauching towards Naruto's new location, "Try to dodge this time Demon!"

The blonde sidestepped the weapon and began to charge the traitor only for the weapon to curve and head towards Naruto again, quickly crossing his fingers, Naruto shouted, "Kage Bushin!" three poofs of smoke revealed three more Narutos running beside the original.

"You know what to do!"

One of the clones made a handsign and shouted, "Henge!" creating an exact replica of the Fuuma Shuriken trailing after them like it had a homing beacon, the second clone grabbed the newly transformed clone and hurled it towards the real Shruriken as this was has happening the third clone swung the original blonde around before launching him towards the stunned traitor.

The sound of metal hitting metal, before a poof of smoke and flesh hitting flesh is heard as Mizuki is once again knocked back into a tree, impacting with it in a land smack before seemingly falling unconscious.

The clones dispelled as Naruto hopped around in the air screaming 'Yatta', "I di-"

Before Naruto could complete his sentence a Fuuma Shuriken embedes in his back before being roughly pulled out back towards Mizuki's hands, "Let's see you get up after that Demon!"

"No Naruto!" Was the last thing the blonde heard before his worls went dark.

_Naruto's Mindscape- Sealing Chamber_

"Where...Where am I?" Glancing around Naruto found himself in some type of Broiler Room with a Giant-looking Cage in front of him, he would have investigated it further if it weren't for the voice that distracted him from it.

"In your mind or a the mental representation of yourself I suppose." replied a voice in the shadows of the large prison.

"Wait a minute? Who are you?" the blonde boy asked with a slight edge in his voice, you would to if a voice started talking to you out of nowhere in a place you just appeared at.

The man walked out the shadows to reveal Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato

"Yondaime? I thought you were dead? What are you doing in here?"

Naruto looked at his hero in shocked, "I have a bloodline?"

"In you is a bloodline that foundation dates back to the times of the Rikudo Sennin, known as the "Dying Will of the Namikaze' in which our founding Ancestor used it to severely weaken a powerful demon before its eventual sealing by the Sennin."

"Sugoi! That's awesome! Wait? Our Ancestor? Does that mean..."

Yes, Naruto I'm Namikaze Minato, your father."

"My father's the Yondaime Hokage! Cool! If you were anyone else I'd clobber for what you did to my life, but I can't beat my hero can I?" The blonde said sheepishly, honestly he was just happy to meet one his parents even if this could just be all a hallucination or something he didn't care either way, his dad was the Yondaime how cool is that?

The Yondaime gave the smaller blonde a chuckle before becoming serious, "Now is not the time fore discussion, all your questions will be answer later, for now you have a traitor to defeat. Since you do not know how to access your bloodline for you first time I'll activate it for you. Good luck."

"Matte?!" Was the last thing the blonde got out before darkness overcame him.

_Konoha Forest Behind Hokage Monument- Unknown Clearing_

Naruto struggled to stand back to his feet determined to beat the traitor, but as soon as he did Naruto's eyes once again grew dull and lost life, his body limply falls towards the ground almost as if he's dead.

Mizuki began to laugh to himself, "The Demon is finally dead! I killed him!"

Iruka just turned his head as tear made its way down his face, he should have never agree to this, to see one die so young...

A pulse ran over the seemingly dead blonde giving him a slight golden glow, before a raging flame grow right in front of his forehead, followed by his eyes narrowing in intense determination and teeth clenched as a low growl escaped his mouth.

The once seemingly dead launched himself in the air with incredible as an aura of extreme determination surrounded his form so powerful that it ripped all his clothes away, only leaving him in his flame-designed boxers.

Naruto pumped both fist in the air before pulling them inward,"**REEE! BOORRRNN!**" As if the further proof his rebirth, the kanji of the word 'reborn' could be clearly seemed behind the blonde in clear definition as if trying to fully convey the raging spirit that has just been released.

Iruka and Mizuki both watch in shock as the seemingly dead boy stood up with all his wounds healed and glowing in a golden light, what's even more shocking is the flame in front his forehead.

"**Mizuki! I DEFEAT you if its the last thing I do!**"

The determined boy took one step before he completely blurred out of vision.

Mizuki looked around in shocked, "_Where the Demon go?_"

"**Behind you!**"

Mizuki was only able to react fast enough to turn his body completely before Naruto began his assault, in a blur of motion, it seemed as if the blonde has over thousand hands as his fist began to ripped through the air so fast as he pummeled Mizuki, who at this point was completely outclass, sparks of flames began to ignite on the traitors clothes due to the increase friction

"**RAWR!**" All the momentum his his arms bent up in his whirlwind-like barrage is all release in one flaming uppercut launching Mizuki 15 clear feet in the air, in which he floated clearly for 3 seconds, before crashing back towards the earth. Out cold and not getting up any time soon.

The blonde descended towards the ground, quickly taking a knee in exhaustion as the flame on his began to dissipate, trying to get his breathing under control, Naruto wearily gazed towards the fallen traitor, surveying the damage he caused him, "_I did that? That was unreal?! Just how powerful is the Namikaze bloodline?_"

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Just what was that?" The scarred-nosed teacher questioned.

Naruto left out a light laugh, "Why that was the start of something awesome!"

Iruka's eye twitch, "Really Naruto was it?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?"

"Oh because I'm about to pass out, but one more thing Iruka-sensei...Mission Complete..." After finishing his words the blonde slumped over, After the fighting Mizuki and the activation of his bloodline it's safe to say he deserves a long race.

Iruka just laughed as he gazed towards the rising sun, "We'll have to talk about it...over some Ramen of course."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: sorry about no updating my other stories, read my top AN to find out why. This is just an experiment to see if I would work better with story I actually planned out than basically just pulling it out my ass and let me tell you it was a doozy to write probably the longest chapter I've ever written! The pics for this story will be posted on my page eventually, so review or PM and tell what you think! Check my other stories out also! PS in my DBZ story Gohan is like 9-10 he just looks older.**

**Ja Ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko is out...of money unfortunately TT_TT**


End file.
